


Isn't She Lovely

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Cathy tries to get baby Mae to laugh, and she ends up doing more than that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Isn't She Lovely

Parr was above this.

But by the looks of it, she most definitely wasn’t. Not especially when she has her little daughter propped up against her legs, her hands on her sides to keep her from rolling off.

She had one mission this afternoon, and that was to make her daughter smile.

Parr was over the moon when Anne was able to coax out a grin from Mae a few weeks back, and she wanted to make sure that she was able to do the same.

“Come on, baby, smile for Mama,” Parr croons in a sing-song voice, breaking out her biggest grin. She leans forward to nuzzle her nose against Mae’s, and the little one crinkles hers at contact. She blinks once, twice.

“What do I have to do to get you to smile, hmm?” Parr muses, racking her brain trying to think of what else she could do. An idea pops into her head, and she looked around the living room to make sure that no one else was present before taking a deep breath.

Parr puts one hand over her eyes, peeking slightly through her fingers to watch her daughter’s expression. She quickly removes her hand and grins. “Peek-a-boo!”

Mae startles a bit, but let out a small squeal through an open mouthed smile.

Parr feels like she’s about to burst with pride.

Mae is still smiling, her fist reaching out aimlessly. Parr holds on to her impossibly tiny wrist as she does her peek-a-boo trick again, this time eliciting a little giggle.

“Atta girl! I guess we’ll be playing that more often,” Parr marvels, laughing along. She had no idea how infectious her daughter’s simple happiness would be. Mae reaches out again, this time with both hands, then whimpers slightly. Parr holds her up and rests her against her chest.

Mae babbles a bit, making Parr chuckle.

“You’re a talkative one, aren’t you,” She comments, kissing the side of her head as she rocked her gently. “Oh, I cannot wait to teach you so many things.”

Mae lifts her fist up to her mouth but Parr brings it down, tutting before giving her a teething ring that she constantly has nearby since last week. She gnaws on it for a while.

“Mama’s gonna do her best, alright?” Parr promises to Mae, but also partially to herself. She couldn’t stay up and hide away in her study like she used to–she had someone who’s life depended on her now and by God, did she want to prove herself worthy of this second chance.

At this point, Mae had dropped the teething ring to the side and in between the babbles, Parr latches on to a distiguishable word.

“Can you say that again, my love?” Parr needed to know that she wasn’t just hearing things. “Can you say Mama? Mama.”

Parr holds Mae out again, resting her against her thighs. Mae focuses her eyes on her mother for a short moment as she utters her first words. “ _Ma-ma_!”

“Yes, yes, that’s right, baby!” Parr squeals, peppering Mae’s tiny face with kisses and making her croon at the feeling. A few tears escape her eyes–she had never thought she’d see this day. “I’m your Mama.”

And much to Parr’s delight, Mae repeats it again and again for the rest of the day.


End file.
